This invention relates to the recycling of containers and, more particularly, to a machine designed to return coins to persons depositing cans or bottles. The machine would check the container to make sure a deposit should be paid for it, drop the container in a storage bin, and pay the individual his mandatory deposit fee, thus enabling the seller to service paying customers.